Talk:Mobile App for Android: Habitica
Bug Report Links Shouldn't the links to to the bug report page for the Android app, not the (as far as I can see) generic app GitHub page? (Also, I accidentally neglected to add an edit summary to my edit of this page. I added a link to the GitHub Releases page for anyone who doesn't use Google Play. Is there any reason why it wasn't there before?) Darkly Deadpan (talk) 04:24, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :The GitHub links seem to go to the Android app issues page: https://github.com/habitrpg/habitrpg-mobile/issues. Maybe I'm missing something? Also, the Google Play Store seems like the best source for getting the Android app -- you get automatic updates and the GitHub releases page doesn't have the latest few versions of the app for some reason (the releases page goes up to 0.0.24, whereas the Play Store has version 0.0.26.2. --Sonnet73 (talk) 04:34, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Some people such as myself avoid Google Play and other Google apps for security reasons, and I was attempting with no avail to use a workaround to procure the app. It took posting a feature request to Trello for also providing the APK on the site for me to discover that it was even available on GitHub. I think that the direct APK should be made more widely visible. Do you have any recommendations as to a more appropriate way to make this known? (Sorry about blunders that have already and probably still are to occur; I'm very new to both Habitica and wiki editing.) Darkly Deadpan (talk) 04:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, and as for the bug report link, I am referring to the possibility of this link instead: https://github.com/HabitRPG/habitrpg-android/issues. Darkly Deadpan (talk) 05:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :::You're doing great; this is a learning process for many of us, myself included :) :::I hear you on not wanting to use Google/Play Store apps. I agree that there should be ways to get the app without using the Google Play Store, but I don't know if we should post sources on the wiki if they don't provide the latest version. Although I'm not sure why the GitHub page doesn't... It looks like the app might be uploaded to F-Droid in the future if that is an acceptable alternative: https://twitter.com/habitica/status/695125738538668032. :::Ahh, that does look like a better GitHub bug report link! Sorry about the misunderstanding; feel free to change it. I wonder if we should also mention something about emailing the developers, since that's how you report a bug from within the app. --Sonnet73 (talk) 12:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::I updated the bug report links, and have emailed the developers asking why the GitHub version of the app isn't as current as the Play store, and if they want the bug report email to be mentioned on the Wiki as well. ::::Having it on F-Droid would be fantastic! I don't have any experience uploading apps to F-Droid, so I doubt I could contribute, but I hope it succeeds. Darkly Deadpan (talk) 19:49, February 27, 2016 (UTC) You can put the link to the GitHub Releases page on the wiki now, to let people know how to download the app without using Google Play. I've told people about that in the past but didn't think to add it to the wiki. Please include a note that the version on GitHub might be behind the version on Google Play. If there are any links anywhere on the wiki to the old https://github.com/habitrpg/habitrpg-mobile repo, they can be removed. LadyAlys (talk) 00:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC)